Hunted
by kirbyfightstar88
Summary: Finally freed from the confines of hell Vergil is now left with his immense demonic powers cut in half. While wondering the streets in search of a way to recover that power he meets an unlikely pair that he has sworn to protect, but will these new feelings he holds for the strangers finally bring him a sense of belonging he yearned for or destroy the lives of those he cares about?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been two years after Vergil escaped the fiery confines of hell. He had grown weaker since the entire escapade, his powers cut significantly after being made into one of Mudus' docile slaves. He had but one goal in mind he needed to accomplish before returning to his life of solitude; find a way to enter the demonic realm to restore his demonic powers.

Vergil walked down the long corridors of the ancient masonic temple. It was built in centuries ago by a group of humans that studied the ancient black arts. The underground tunnels and rooms were filled with hordes of demons that attempted to thwart his advancement but they were a minor annoyance so he progressed with ease.

There were many doors and portals into separate realms and each room reflected different scene. He read about many of these "gates" in one of the underworlds forbidden libraries. His main focus was to search for a book could help narrow down his search.

Trickles of water tapped against his head as he turned a corner into a wide tunnel like hallway. Vergil cocked an eyebrow and studied the area. Lush green vines crept from the cracks in the stone walls that seemed to produce budding plants. None of that seemed right. He read and knew from experience that nothing could grow in a demonic dimension. As he neared the center of the hall there was a shimmer in the distance. Vergil scoffed, seeing though the mediocre glamor spell.

A slight chattering of demons could be heard in a room above him. When he stopped and face towards the noise it instantly stopped. The small devils had neared his location.

_**They are scouting**_. The blue devil thought.

Turning his attention back to the hidden area he placed a hand on Yamato. When sharp blue eyes located the shimmers again he sliced and stabbed the ripples as they appeared, shattering the spell.

When the disguise faltered the devils eyes widened. The area was filled with lush green grass and colorful flowers. In the distance there were gigantic statues of angels that were positioned to be holding up the ceiling. Although this space was indeed an enclosed there was a crisp breeze rolling past him. He cautiously advanced further into the room.

Everything was oddly too peaceful here. He read nothing of this in the books he studied. The thought of any demon portal being able to produce such a wondrous scenery was a bit unnerving.

As Vergil entered a scent made him flinch. It was not an offensive smell but strong.

_**Lavender**__? _He thought.

Quickening his pace toward it there was the sound of running water as he made his way to the center of the enormous room. There was a large, ivory fountain decorated with cherubs spraying water from trumpets on top. The water fell from the first layer into the second which had butterflies carved all around it. His eyes then settled on the third layer and he stopped his advancement.

In the largest pool of the fountain was a girl in a white dress. She was humming softly with her back to him. The water splashed as the woman lazily kicked her feet. She was giggling, and speaking in an ancient demonic dialect. Vergil glared at her back and slowly unsheathed the blade with his thumb . The girl stiffened. Her hands gripped the edges of the fountain and she began shaking.

_**She smells neither demon or human**__._

The soft grass crumpled under his boots as he walked towards the fountain. Vergil could see the girl cringe with each step. The dark slayer could feel the fear radiating off her. The flowery scent was indeed coming from the female.

Vergil studied her more closely now. She had light honey-brown skin, and a waterfall of wavy white hair that spilled down her back. Her scent was more intoxicating more than ever now. Vergil couldn't take it.

_**Who is this she**__? _ He gripped her shoulder roughly and turned her to face him.

Large ocean blue eyes bore into his. Vergil froze, his brows creased and mouth opened slightly. The blue devil studied the girl features closely. She had a round almost childlike face and beautiful pink lips, curved into a trembling pout. Her white hair framed her face like a cloud. His gaze traveled downward. She had a sinfully lovely body. Large round breasts showed from the top of her dress along with a slim waist and wide hips. The devil growled, taking in her features and scent.

_**A succubus?**_

The girl shook violently in his arms. Her blue eyes darted around wildly and she was struggling to escape his grip. He released her and she jumped out of the fountain and ran towards a patch of long grass. She grabbed a small over the shoulder bag and returned to the fountain to retrieve something then turned slightly towards Vergil. He could see what she had grabbed out of the water. It was a child. A demon child.

It had the body of a 5 year old with burning red hair, red eyes and pale skin. There were small horns on top of the child's head and it's ears were long and pointed. The devil child bared its teeth at the man and wriggled from the woman's grasp.

"Idiot!" It shouted. "You've destroyed the barrier! Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

Vergil looked down at the child in confusion. _**Barrier? The mediocre glamor spell**_?

His attention turned back to the woman whose knees were trembling. She looked petrified but her attention was on something behind the blue devil. Vergil turned seeing nothing out of the ordinary until he caught a salty metallic scent. Ice blue eyes darted around the room, trying to locate the smell and they settled on the fountain. The cherubs trumpets no longer spouted water but now trickled blood. The entire fountains contents soon began to fill with the foul smelling liquid. The grass began to turn brown and shrivel. Vergil's hand once again fell onto his swords hilt.

Demons began to shriek and chatter outside of the room, the blue devil could sense more of them advancing on their location. The woman clutched the devil infant. She looked petrified. Suddenly an ear deafening roar echoed through the temple, followed by an intense silence. The girl was panting, eyes trained on the entrance of the portal. The vines that surrounded the hallway began to shrivel and fall on to the floor.

Vergil could sense a large mass of demonic energy pulsating throughout the entire structure. The blue devil turned to the entrance of the area and stood still. Suddenly a mass of demons appeared and began charging towards them. He unsheathed his sword and began slicing the devils into pieces.

He swung and slashed at every devil that neared but the horde never seemed to end. Scythe wielding devils surrounded them, glowing red orbs trained on the woman and infant.

_**They're after them. Why so many?**_

Vergil triggered and began ruthlessly lay waste to the monsters one by one. When it was finally over he looked to the two. The girl sunk to the ground in awe and the demon child cocked his head to the side.

"A son of Sparda?" He whooped and grinned "We could use someone like you!"

Vergil phased out of his devil form and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"My names Inri. This is my mommy. We've been hiding out from the demons here for a while now. We were doing pretty good until you showed up." The child's mouth pulled into a toothy smirk.

Vergil silently stared down at the boy.

"Don't get me wrong. We're grateful for you saving us and all buuut now we've been compromised and it's kinda your fault." The child stretched his arm towards his mother. She slowly took the child's hand seeming uncomfortable by the blue devils proximity with her "son". The child pulled her to her feet, yawning, the small devil reached up towards the woman, who quickly scooped him into her arms. His attention then turned back to the son of Sparda.

"I'll tell you what. Since your the one that got us back into this mess you can help us get out. See, those monsters have been hunting us for about a year now. We just saw this place after they ran us out of our home and it seemed to work alright, but then you just had to break the barrier." The child giggled and shook his head.

Vergil scoffed. "That glamor spell was amateur at best. It would have only held for a few more days before the demons would have noticed."

The child scratched the back of his head and smirked. "Yeah, mom spends too much energy putting up barrier spells so she's a little spent. Like I said, we've been hunted for a year. Plus I don't know any magic of a protective nature. That's why you should let us hang with you. Your strong. You can kill them easily. So what do ya say?"

"No." Vergil answered abruptly.

The child snorted. "And why the hell not? It's _your_ fault they found us now."

"That's not my problem. I have no time to accompany those to weak to defend themselves."

He watched the girl. She clutched the child to her side and eyed the blue devil wearily. An image of his mother screaming for him to go with his brother and hide flashed through his mind. Vergil winced and looked down. In her state she would surely die if left alone. He remembered all the time he spent alone in hell cursing his brother and mourning his mothers loss. Having the brat tag along would work his nerves, but leaving the woman to the mercy of the demons would be unimaginably cruel.

"Hm. Seems I have had a change of heart. The girl may actually prove to be of some use to me." the blue devil stepped forward. The child hissed, surging from the woman's gasp.

"That's close enough. Are you with them? What do you want with my mom? If you touch her I'll rip you apart!" The boy bared his fangs. Vergil smirked at his audacity. The child knew he was a son of Sparda and yet still displayed such disrespect?

"No I am not in league with your assailants. As for my business with the girl...that does not concern you, boy. You want my protection then you will have it. In exchange I require both of your cooperation."

The child had settled but still stood defiantly in front of mother. He waited for the snow haired man to continue.

"You will perform every order I give precisely and without hesitation. If I say run do not ask questions. Run. You will not speak unless spoken to. I have business to attend to and do not wish to be slowed down because you give away our location. Once I've deemed an area a secure we will rest there and you will tell me why the demons are after you."

The boy grimaced, his eyes cast down.

Vergil sighed. "If I'm going to protect you I need to know what I'm protecting you from." His cobalt orbs scanned the woman. Her posture said it all. The girls arms were across her stomach, shoulders slack, and was fidgeting with a string on her dress. Ocean blue orbs darted around the stone hallway wildly. She was terrified. He doubted she'd be any good in a fight.

"Come, we can waste no more time here. Stay close and remember what I told you." His boots echoed as he strode down the corridor.

The woman and devil child followed closely.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

The demons were relentless, and demon child was insufferable. Screaming and complaining about how long it was taking to defeat the devils. So far the devil brat defied ever instruction he was given and Vergil was working on an intense migraine.

They were close to what he knew would be a secure location. An empty room stacked with old burnt books and candles. There was a table with a 2 chairs in the center. The blue devil ushered them inside and closed the door. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms and after the two were settled he instructed the child to speak.

Inri introduced himself as an Incubus. He made a living by telling local civilians that he had been abandoned and couldn't find his way home. The child would then take them into a secluded area and suck the life force from his victim. Not enough to kill them just render them temporarily unconscious. He had found the woman in an abandoned subway station running from demons. She had seen the child and immediately told him to run while she made a feeble attempt to fend them off. Inri was confused by the unusual human but felt drawn to her. After helping her flee from the devils he sought companionship with the woman. She would occasionally let him feed off her life force and did what she could to shield and defend him from the monster that sought them out. Over the year they had developed a close bond and she saw him as her child and her as his mother. The reason behind the woman's association with the demons was still unclear. Inri could not get any information from her. She was just as lost as he was.

Vergil sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. He was letting his sympathy interfere with his primary focus. Three years ago he wouldn't have even given these two a second glance. What had changed? His eyes met the girls and his mind blanked. Her deep blue eyes were settled on his steadily. They held each others gaze for a moment before she lowered her head and gave a shy smile. His heart throbbed in his chest and he looked away suddenly.

_**What the hell...was that? **_he asked himself.

Inri cleared his throat. "Soooo, what now?"

"It seems the item I was searching for is not in this location. We will travel to my home outside of town so I can continue with some research. Although first I will have to visit some...associates of mine. Come." The blue devil lead the way out of the Masonic Temple and to his car.

The child took the passenger seat of the vehicle while the woman climbed in back. Vergil immediately regretted the seating arrangement. Throughout the first 2 hours of their trip Inri kept blathering on about their misadventures before entering the temple. The blue devil had a mind to abandon him on the side of the road but managed to keep his temper in check. He couldn't stop himself from glancing at the woman in the mirror. She was sleeping peacefully. Her features no longer contorted in fear but were serene and gentle. He felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach he wasn't at all comfortable with.

"Hey!" Inri grabbed the steering wheel just as the car started to veer onto the shoulder. Vergil cursed and corrected himself. He glanced at the glaring demon child. "Jeez man. There are better ways to kill us!" The blue devil shook his head trying to regain focus. After a moment he cleared his throat to get the boys attention.

"That woman..your mother..."

"Yeah what about her?" the child yawned and relaxed.

"Clearly she is no mortal. Is she one of your kind?"

Inri giggled. "Nah, I would have ditched her a while ago if that was the case. Our kind can't stand each others company for long. Competition for humans attention can be tough sometimes."

"What is she?"

The child scratched his chin and shrugged. "Dunno. She's way to nice to be a _human_ that's for sure."

The blue devil looked at him questioningly.

"Well it's obvious I'm not human." he pointed to his horns. "But she still hangs with me. Took care of me every time I got hurt. Would always try and make sure I was safe when the demons attacked, even though she can't fight worth shit." the child chuckled.

The devils grunted in response. She was no human, but if she was some breed of demon it was one he could not readily identify. The girl was unusually quiet, hadn't said a word from the moment they met. He didn't even know her name but felt a certain pull towards her that he just couldn't understand. Along with her beautiful features she held some kind of natural allure. He would have to keep a close on her.

They rode into Capulet City when Inri started complaining about needing to get out and stretch. The devil informed the two they would have a few minutes to use the facilities and relax before they would need to move again. The woman got out of the car and looked around dazed, just waking up. She took in her surroundings with awe. Vergil handed the boy a few bills and told them to buy some new attire. Their clothes looked positively filthy and he would not allow them to accompany him in their current state. Inri grabbed his mothers hand and lead her into one of the local shops. The devil pulled out his cell phone and a card and began to punch in the numbers. He knew he was going to regret this.

"_Hellooooo? Devil May Cry."_

Vergil sighed. "Good evening brother."

There was a long pause. "_Vergil!? Ha ha. Well ain't this a surprise. Last person I've ever expected to get a call from. Sup bro?"_

"I may require your assistance in a most pressing matter."

"_Uh-huh. Like what?"_

"I am currently in the city. A few blocks from your establishment actually. We will discuss it there."

"_Still hanging on to the dark mysterious bit, eh? You haven't changed.."_

"Enough Dante. Can you meet with me or not."

"_Yeah, Yeah. Guess I'll see ya in a bit bro...Looove youuu!"_

Vergil immediately pressed end and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. The woman and her son had just walked out of the store and gave him curious looks. The devil looked them over. The boy sported a black cap with "bite me" in red on the material. He had on a black shirt and jean shorts. The devil nodded in approval. When he assessed the woman his mouth went dry. She wore a blue and white, low cut corset that accentuated her breasts. It hung off her shoulders and had long sleeves with blue ribbons criss-crossed down to her arms that tied into bows at the wrists. She had a matching blue skirt that showed off her long shapely legs. Her feet were encased in white combat boots with blue lace. She looked stunning. The fluttering feeling in his stomach was back and it was getting more difficult to ignore.

He didn't realize how long he had been staring until the girl began to shift her weight around and crossed her arms around her stomach. She wouldn't meet his gaze but he cold see her cheeks redden. Her son growled lowly and Vergil turned from them and climbed into the drivers seat. He felt warm all over and adjusted his scarf just as the Incubus and woman entered the vehicle. The devil still couldn't figure out what this feeling was. Perhaps he would inquire his brother about it later.

He parked on the street opposite of his brothers shop and they crossed the busy street hurriedly. Vergil knocked on the door and waited. He heard a rustling and heavy footsteps. The door swung open suddenly and there stood his twin with the biggest shit eating grin he had ever seen plastered on his face.

"Good to see you bro!" the red twin boomed as he opened his arms and proceeded to try to pull Vergil into a hug. Just before he connected, several glowing blue swords materialized and pinned the red devil to the wall by his chest and neck. Dante grunted and glared at his twin.

"The hell man!?" he growled. "So much for a warm welcome!"

"Sorry, reflex." the blue twin said smoothly.

Dante freed himself of the spectral weapons and dusted off his coat. When he went to address his brother again he caught the light scent of flowers. He scanned his brother and saw of a small child and woman peeking from behind his twin. The red devils eyes narrowed.

"Sorry kiddies" he snorted "If you want to make an appointment you gotta call it in first-"

"They are with me." Vergil interrupted.

Dante's eyes bulged not believing his ears. Vergil had always been a loner, even when they were kids. Now not only had he called his shop for his assistance but he picked up two strays as well? Something wasn't right. The red devil cocked his head at the two. He looked the boy up and down uninterested but he couldn't help but grin when he caught sight of the girl. Long legs, full breasts, small waist, and an adorable face. And she was running around with his brother? He just had to hear this.

"Well well, sorry bout that. Come on in kiddies. Take a seat." he gestured to the old worn couch in the middle of the room.

Inri took his mothers hand and lead her into the shop. When the pair settled Dante turned back to his twin and cocked his head inside, a sign for him to follow. Vergil crossed the room and sat on his brothers desk, while Dante scooted a chair facing his brother and folded his arms.

"So big brother...What can Devil May Cry do for you."

Vergil sighed and cleared his throat.

"It's a bit of a long story."

Vergil informed his twin of his recent transgressions. His lack of power, the girl, the child incubus and the hordes of devils that had been seeking them out for a year. Dante listened attentively from his seat finding the story both odd and amusing. When his brother had finished the red devil whistled.

"Okaaay. Cool story bro, but, what exactly do you need my help for. You didn't think I'd play baby-sitter while you run off to find this missing power of yours."

Vergil frowned. He was actually hoping that would be the case. Dante saw his face and laughed.

"I'm a demon hunter, Verge, not a nanny. Plus what's a bunch of pansy-ass demons to "The Great Dark Slayer" anyways?"

Vergil abruptly left his spot on the desk and walked towards the door.

"A simple "no" would have sufficed brother. Inri. Girl. Come on. We are leaving." Dante rushed to his twin and put a hand on his shoulder. This was the first time he had seen his twin without blood being shed. It wasn't the heart warming family reunion he was hoping for but it was a start.

"Ok. Wait a minute. All of that came out wrong. I'm not turning you away bro, I'm just asking what do you expect me to do. If what you say is true then those fuckers are going to be attracted to these guys like flies to shit...and you brought them to one of the most populated areas in the city."

Vergil sighed waiting for him to make his point.

"Look, Verge business is pretty tough right now. I mean, I've got Lady and Trish busting ass all over town, and I'm here stuck answering the phone all damn day waiting for the next monster to show up and disturb the peace." As Dante talked he was beginning to form a plan in his head. The red devil grinned, but he could sense his twins impatience.

"You've made your point perfectly clear Dante. It was not my intention to come here and ask for your assistance but my options are very limited at the moment. If you cannot help me then I do not see the point of this meaningless conversation-"

"Now wait a sec, let me finish. Look you need someone to look after these two, and I've been a little short on helping hand for the last few weeks so how bout this...why don't you join the guild?" Dante broke into another wide grin.

Vergil's eye twitched and he stared at his brother incredulously.

"Inri! Girl! We're leaving. NOW." Vergil began walking out the door, his twin scrambling behind him.

"Come on! Think about it Verge. I think it's a pretty sweet deal. You wouldn't believe how much money we rake in with every job." Vergil simply ignore him and crossed the street to his car. He waited a moment for Inri and his mother to enter the vehicle and then he began to pull out of the parking lot. Before he made it to the street Dante stepped in front of the car with a stern look on his face.

"Just hear me out bro! It's not as bad as it probably seems. Think about all the demon ass you've had to kick in the last few years, and now think about all the money you can make for whupping said demon ass! What's the big deal?"

Vergil revved the engine and jerked the car forward several times as a warning. Dante sighed and side stepped the vehicle just as his twin gunned it forward, past him and down the street. The red devil groaned and ran a hand through his hair as the headlights disappeared. He grinned to himself. After all, Vergil did call him and came to him for help. Sure he was stubborn but this was a pretty big step considering everything that had happened between them in the last few years. He'd be back. He just new it.

**3 months later**

Vergil had just destroyed half a dozen demons that had broken into his fathers mansion where he, the incubus, and woman were residing. The blue devil was panting slightly. This had been going on for far too long. When the demon boy said that he and his mother were being constantly hounded by demons he was not exaggerating. Vergil wiped the sweat from his forehead and grimaced. He sighed reaching into his coat pocket to take out his cell phone. He began punching in numbers. It rang several times before he heard the voice of his twin, laughing from the other end.

"I knew you'd be back." Dante said cockily. Vergil could practically hear him smiling and wanted nothing more than to smash the cellular device into the ground. He breathed evenly and steadied his voice.

"I was hoping the offer you made was still on the table."

"For you bro, always and forever."


End file.
